Dauntless peace
by blipdeblip
Summary: One of those clichéd No war fanfics. Beatrice 'Tris' Prior and Tobis 'Four' Eaton happily live toether and train transfers together. Join them as they live their lives in Dauntless! Lots of FourTris! Bits of Christina/Will and maybe other couples as it goes along! Rated T for safety!
1. A new day

**Author's note: So I've been OBSSESSED over Divergent recently and I just love the fanfictions of where there is no war. So I'm gonna jump on in too! This is going to be from different POVs depending on events and yeah. Feel free to send suggestions for Trurth or Dare games cos I'm unoriginal and can't think any dares myself! Just make sure you say who it's for. You can do the sae with truth too! This will be mainly through Tris' POV. Also, Tris has decided that her job will be at the tattoo parlour and to train transfers with Tobias. Quite a bit of FourTris in this fanfic to warn you XD. This is starting a few weeks before the new initiates come if you don't mind. Don't worry! It won't be all initiates!**

**Disclaimer: Divergent and all the characters (Apart from my OCs) are owned by Veronica Roth! :D**

**Tris POV**

I wake up in someone's apartment. I can tell because the room is not full of bunk beds. I'm not even ON a bunk bed! I sit up and look at the wall opposite the bed. The words 'Fear God Alone' scribbled on it. "Oh, right I'm in Tobias' apartment,' I mumble. Just as I slide out of the bed, I hear the door to the apartment open and close. "Hello?" comes a male voice. "Tris, you awake yet?" Tobias. "Yeah!" I say back, smiling. Tobias walks over to me pulling me into a hug. "Morning," he says leaning down and kisses my forehead. "Have a nice sleep?" I nod leaning in closer to him partly to hug him back, partly to warm up a bit. "What's going on today?" I ask. "We need to start getting things cleared up for the initiates," he answerskissing my forehead again. I grin and close my eyes as he does so. "Okay," I reply. "Well let me go grab a shower and some breakfast and we'll start!"

After my shower I went to the cafeteria and grabbed a muffin and some coffee. I sat next to my best friends Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene,, Shauna, Lynn and Zeke. "Hey Tris!" they all greeted one at a time. I waved before taking a bite out of my muffin. "So, what are you up to today?" Christina asked excitedly. "Maybe if your not busy you can come shopping with Marlene, Lynn, Shauna and I!" The girls look up happily nodded in agreement. I roll my eyes grinning. "Sorry guys!" I reply. "Four and I need to start getting things ready for the transfers today. Then I'm going to work at the tattoo parlour with Tori." At this they all look downcast. "Oh, okay then." Christina replies. "Maybe some other time!" I nod and give her a thumbs up, as my mouth was full of muffin. I take a big gulp of coffee before asking. "What about the rest of you?" I ask curiously and they all tell me what they're up to. Christina, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn are going shopping, Zeke and Uriah are getting ready for the dauntless born initiates and will is going to the fence. I nod and say, "Well it sounds like your all as busy as I am!" They all laugh at thiss. I smile quickly before taking a last gulp of coffee. "Well, I better go help Four now!" I say. "See you guys later!" I get up and start to walk away. I hear people wolf whistling, they could only be Zeke and Uriah. I chuckle slightly before leaving the cafeteria.

**Author's note: Was this okay? I hope so XD Remember to send me your T or D suggestions!**


	2. Evening chat

**Author's note: Thank you all for the positive feedback! I'm gonna wait for more dares and truths to come in before the first suggestion! I'm also looking for OCs to make into initiates, I'm having a maximum of 9 transfers and 10 dauntless borns. I always think that there would be a few more dauntless borns than transfers. Is this okay? Form at the bottom! Leave them in the reviews or my inbox. If you want your OC to have a crush on any of the main characters then go for it! But just warning you, you have no control over what happens to your OC. Okay, enjoy this chapter! Just some FourTris bonding time :3 ANOTHER THING XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Divergent!**

**Tobias' POV**

**(Time skip to this evening)**

I lay on the bed thinking about my life so far. If somebody had told me as a child that one day I would fall in love, I would have told them they were crazy. Same if they told me that before the choosing ceremony. But then Tris came and things started happening. Now if anyne tells me that I would fall in love I would tell them that I already had. I smirk in amusement of my own thoughts. "Look at me," I mutter to myself. "Thinking and now talking to myself!" I shake my head grinning like a lunatic. God, I hate it when I do that. Guess Tris changed me that much. "What's that?" I look over to see Tris in the doorway. Great, did she hear me? She's grinning like she beat me at something. "Nothing, just talking to myself!" I tell her. Tris walks over and lies next to me. "And thinking," she says, still grinning. Great, she did hear me! "So, what were you thinking about?" she asks innocently. "Just about if somebody told me as a child or before you came that I would fall in love that they were crazy," I answer smiling. "You're going to realize soon that you changed me a lot, in a good way of course!" Tris blushes slightly but she's still smiling. "Well…" She says smirking. "Good to know that I make a difference here!" I laugh slightly, turning to face her. I pull her closer to me and kiss her gently. She slides her hands behind my head pulling me down, increasing the passion in the kiss. Reluctantly I pull away after a while and smile gently. "Let's not go too fast," I say and she nods.

We had talked for a long time and Tris eventually drifted off to sleep. I sit up watching her. Some would think I was being creepy but she was always so peaceful in her sleep, that when I couldn't sleep it always helped watching her. It was late evening and I was finally starting to go to sleep when there was a harsh knocking on the door. Tris groaned and started to get up. "Don't worry," I mumble. "I got it." She nods and lies back down. I slide out of bed and walk to the door. I open the door expecting to see Eric, Max or any of Tris' friends. It's not any of them. It's Natalie, Tris' mother.

**DUNDUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUN! CLIFFHANGER! What's Natalie doing here? Next chapter should tell you hopefully. Okay, I promised a Form so here you go! Copy it and post it in the reviews or maybe pm it to me, I don't care!**

**User: (Insert your username here)**

**OC's name: (Insert your character's name here)**

**Oc's Gender: (Insert your character's gender here)**

**Original faction: (Insert your character's original faction)**

**Personality: (Insert your character's personality. Can we have some that aren't likeable please!)**

**Looks: (Insert description on how your character looks)**

**Crush: (Can be on the main characters, another OC or no one XD. If it's on an OC I'll try to get them together but no promises.)**

**So there's the form! I want this fanfic to be a bit more interactive than other fics. I'll make a few myself (One will have a crush on Tris, who will be known as 'Six' cos most fanfics have initiates with crushes on Four not Tris D:) Okay his name will be Owen and he will be from Erudite and he won't be a terribly likeable person XD. Also I'm gonna decide which ones are divergent so we aren't over run. Sorry for how strict I'm being on this D:. See you next time guys!**


	3. List of my OCs

User: blipdeblip

OC's name: Owen

Oc's Gender: Male

Original faction: Erudite

Personality: Owen is generally dislikable. He uses his intelligence to trick people into doing things for him. He thinks of himself as brave and fearless but really he's a coward. He is spiteful against anyone against him and loves to be in control.

Looks: Owen has long-ish dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He has a rather long face and has a few freckles on his nose. He wears a dark t-shirt with a black leather jacket over the top and black trousers. (After he joins Dauntless of course)

Crush: Six

***PAGEBREAK***

User: blipdeblip

OC's name: Caroline (Or Carol)

Oc's Gender: Female

Original faction: Abnegation

Personality: Carol is very kindhearted and thinks of others before herself. But underneath the kind exterior lies a feisty and brave young girl with a desire to protect her friends and family.

Looks: Carol has long chest length hair that she often ties into a high ponytail. She wears a dark tank top and a black skirt with knee high black boots.

Crush: Open

***PAGE BREAK***

User: blipdeblip

OC's name: Carlos

Oc's Gender: Male

Original faction: Dauntless

Personality: Carlos is cocky and loves to make others laugh. He is extremely likeable though because although he is cocky, he isn't vain, selfish or dumb. He knows when not to do things and people like him for that.

Looks: He has short light brown hair and grey eyes. He has a tattoo of a lizard on his shoulder to help him get over his fears of climbing and heights. He wears a plain black tank top and black trousers with a dark grey belt.

Crush: Open

**Author's note: Just the list of my OC's forms for you to look at.**


	4. Natalie's warning

**Author's note: I'm in a good mood so I'm updating twice today! Also, I just realised I said first suggestion not first GAME. I am sorry for that. My mind went Derp! Okay so now you get to find out why Natalie's here! :D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent unfortunately D:**

**Tobias' POV**

I stand there in shock seeing Natalie in the door. I recognize her from when she came round to Marcus' house for dinner with her husband. "Ummm hello?" I say still confused why she's here. "Hello Four," she greets calmly. "Do you know where Beatrice is?" I nod. "She's in here," I mumble awkwardly. She looks at me strangely before silently realizing and nodded. She smiles kindly at me. "Okay, may you get her for me?" she asks. "Would you like to come in?"I ask her. She nods and I move aside. As she enters I close the door and walk ahead of her and over to Tris. "Wake up sleepyhead," I say shaking her awake gently. She stirs and looks up at me, not noticing Natalie at first. "Why?" she mumbles tiredly. I smirk slightly before telling her, "Your Mother's here."

**Tris' POV**

"Your mother's here." Wait, what is mum doing in Dauntless!? "What?" I ask Tobias more alert now. I sit up and look over to see that, indeed, my mother was standing by the doorway watching us. I stretch before getting out of bed. "Hey mum," I greet walking over to her. "Why are you here?" She looks over at both me and Tobias. "First thing I've got to say is to Four," she says, her voice stern. Tobias looks at her with confusion and I can't blame him. Not only did my mum, who is an abnegation, come to Dauntless at night she wants to speak to him. He nods and I turn back to face my mum. "Four I know that you're Tobias, I thought so when I saw you on visiting day, but don't worry about that. I promise I won't tell your father," she says. Tobias looks at the ground and nods. "Continuing," Mum continues. "You need to be careful. Marcus is coming to Dauntless for a visit soon because he's a leader. I recommend that you try to stay out of his way. But if you do have to talk to him, convince him that you aren't Tobias to the best of your ability." Tobias nods. I just stare ahead at her. "As for you Tris, you have to show Marcus that you are no longer the abnegation you used to be. Act cold and don't act like you care for other people as much as us abnegation do." She winces at the last part and I nod silently. As cruel as it is to do that, I know I must. "Why is Marcus coming here anyway?" I ask. "He is starting to get angry with how many abnegation are going to dauntless. He thinks that dauntless is plotting against abnegation and they needed both you and Tobias! You need to prove alone that dauntless is innocent." I sigh in frustration, if things go wrong both Tobias and I would end up having to go against our old faction. "Alright," Tobias says, using his instructor-four voice as I call it. "We'll do it!" My mother smiles. "I knew you would," she says comfortingly. "Tobias, everything will be fine okay?" He nods and exhales. "Thank you for the warning," he says nodding. My mother smiles again before getting up to leave. **(A/N: Pretend she sat down somewhere!) **"If you need advice or help at anytime, you know where to find me." She says before walking to the doorway. Tobias walks ahead and opens the door for her as she leaves.

**Things are happening! Marcus is coming and Tris is under a lot of pressure. I'll try to get the initiates to come after Marcus' visit. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Arrival of Marcus and Andrew

**Author's note: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry! I got super busy this week! Also people the only OCs I currently hae are mine and one named Brooke from ToriHanso. THANKS FOR YOUR OC, love the sound of her ;D. Okay, time skip to Marcus' visit!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Divergent D:**

**Tobias' POV**

Today's the day my father Marcus visits Dauntless. I sit at the table in the cafeteria massaging my forehead. How was I going to do this? Natalie warned me to keep away from Marcus as much as possible. Easier said than done. Tris must notice how worried I am because she looks at me, worry creasing her pretty face. "You okay there Four?" she asks. I shake my head, how could I be okay with my father's visit? Tris gives me a small reassuring smile. After quickly checking the coast was clear she leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry, everything will be fine as long as Marcus doesn't see you!" I nod trying to show her that I would be fine, turn and kiss her on the forehead. "What's up lovebirds!?" We jump at the sound of Uriah's voice as he sits down next to us. He raises an eyebrow at us as we aren't usually so jumpy. "So, you hear about the news?" he asks us. We shake our heads in unison. "Apparently the leader of abnegation is blessing us with his presence for 2 whole days!" Zeke says, joining the conversation. I tense, barely taking notice of Uriah scowling at his older brother. Tris gives them a confused look. "Marcus?" she says, faking surprise. "Why would he be coming here of all places?" I keep forgetting that we weren't meant to know about him coming. It was bad that he was coming for one day, but TWO days!? How can I keep hidden now?

**Tris' POV**

I notice Tobias tense as Zeke announces that Marcus would be here for 2 days. "Marcus?" I said, lying. "Why would he be coming here of all places?" I hope this takes the attention off of Tobias, the last he wants is for other people to find out about his father. Luckily for me, it works! "Something about transfers," Zeke says nonchalantly. "Hey, I heard that some guy who's surname is Prior's coming to! Isn't your surname prior?" I sit up immediately, I can only think of one person who would come here with Marcus. My dad. "Y-Yeah…" I reply. Tobias turns his head and looks towards me. "Why is there something special about that?" I ask, giving them a slightly cold look. Zeke shuffled nervously, unnerved by the look I gave him. "Well, he'll recognize you won't he? What will you do then?" Uriah ask me, stepping in for Zeke. I shrug. "Hey, where's Christina, Will and the others?" I ask changing the subject. "Dunno about Christina and Will but Lynn, Marlene and Shauna went off somewhere important," Zeke answers. I glance at Tobias, receiving a grateful nod.

*some time later*

I stand with Tori among the various other tattoo artists in the Pit. The leaders had called us for a faction meeting. A faction meeting is when the entire faction gathers round for an important announcement Usually we aren't meant to know about the announcement but Tobias, Uriah, Zeke and I do know for one reason or another. Eric steps up to the front alongside Max and Peter (Who decided to become a leader). "Thank you all for gathering here and for taking time out of your day to come here," he begins. It's weird hearing nice things coming out of Eric's mouth. "For today and tomorrow, Marcus Eaton and Andrew Prior from Abnegation are staying with us in Dauntless. We need two members to volunteer to give our guests accommodation for next 2 days, so come on who's going to give these nice people a temporary home?" Behind him I see Marcus standing next to my father, looking at everything around them. I forgot that neither of them had been to the Dauntless compound before. I smile slightly, wondering whether this what I looked like when I joined. Two dauntless members I don't know volunteer to give Marcus and my dad a home. With that the meeting is dismissed and we all head back to where we are meant to be. Re-entering the tattoo parlour, I just hope that Tobias was not seen by Marcus. I snap out of my reverie as the door opens revealing both Marcus and my father. I stand up quickly, looking at them. "Welcome to the dauntless tattoo parlour, how may I help?" Tori asks them before either of them could address me. I give Tori a grateful smile, which she responds with a quick nod, before acting occupied with sorting out tools. I don't hear much of the conversation. I jump as I feel a hand on my shoulder, sending various tools flying. "Great!" I mutter bending down to pick them up. I can guess who is behind me and I avoid looking at him. "Beatrice," My father starts. "I apologize for scaring you." I sigh and stand up to face my father. "You didn't scare me," I say staring at him. "So why are you and Marcus here?" My fathersighs and looks at me, putting his hands on his waist. "I came to see how you were doing here, that you were okay. I just needed reassuring that you would be fine here," he explains. I smile slightly at hisneed to know that I'm okay, it makes me think a bit of how Tobias acts with me. "As for Marcus, I guess he just wants to find his son. You haven't met anyone named Tobias Eaton have you?" He continues. Yes I have, he's my boyfriend. I want to say that but I know I can't. "No, sorry I haven't!" I reply curtly, turning back to the tools. Dad gives me a slightly apprehensive look like he doesn't believe me but doesn't press the issue. "Alright Beatrice," he sighs giving in. He turns and walks after Marcus who is at the door waiting for him. "Oh and dad?" He turns and faces me. "The name is Tris now!" He nods slightly and exits the parlour after Marcus.

**You like it? Please send me your OC's!**


	6. An evening alone?

**Author's note: Hey guys! I felt that it was about time to update this story! Took about time right? Sorry, had a bit of writer's block on what to do next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent**

**Tobias' POV**

It was early evening and I was sat in the cafeteria with the gang. Well, all of them except Tris. "Where's Tris?" Christina asks me. I shrug. "I dunno. I guess work is running late," I guess. Christina nods and turns back to the burger in her hand. Tris soon comes running in quickly a few minutes later. "Sorry!" She says. "Customer came in at the last minute and of course had to ask for abig tattoo!" I smirk at her sarcasm as she sits next to me. "So, did I miss anything?" She asks grabbing a burger and the ketchup. Everyone shakes their head. "No but we were wondering if you were ever gonna turn up or you were abducted by aliens," Zeke says. Tris laughs and flicked a chip at him. He mocks being mortally wounded before tossing a chip at her. What was originally meant to be a meal soon turned into trying to eat while Zeke and Tris had a chip war. "Alright!" Lynn cries eventually. "Stop it!" Tris grins and stops flinging chips at Zeke. "Spoilsport!" Uriah shouts. Everyone except Lynn starts laughing. Lynn just glares at him. "So, who's up for a few games this evening?" Zeke announces. Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, Marlene and I say that we are but Tris, Christina and Will just look at us in confusion. Especially Tris. Of course, abnegation thought that games were for your own enjoyment so they didn't play games. "I'll go," Tris announces casually. "If I'm gonna be Dauntless, I need to do things a Dauntless would do." Zeke and Uriah yell out happily. "What, like jump off a building?" Christina teases. Tris just laughs and nods. "I've already done that Chris!" She teases back. "Oh yeah, forgot." Christina mumbles. I smile slightly at the teasing between everyone. It's something no Abnegation would ever think of doing but here is perfectly normal. Soon we are all finished and are leaving the cafeteria, splitting apart to do our own things. I feel Tris grab my hand and step in front of me. "So, what do you want to do?" She asks happily. I smile taking her face into my hands and kiss her forehead. "Let's go back to the apartment and talk," I say against her forehead. Tris giggles slightly and nods. "Sounds good," She replies kissing my cheek.

***PAGE BREAK BROUGHT TO YOU BY FANFICTION***

**Tris' POV**

I lie on the bed staring up at the ceiling. A quiet squeak of the sink tap being turned off alerts me to Tobias entering the room. My head turns slowly and I stare at him, wiping his face off on a towel. He sees me after tossing his towel onto a sofa nearby. I smile deviously at him and move so I'm taking up all the bed. "Hey," Tobias says fake hurting. "There's plenty of room, move over!" I look up at him and shake my head grinning. "Make me!" I tease. He raises a single eyebrow before grinning at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Tobias why are you looking at me like that?" I ask cautiously. He says nothing but he puts his hand on my stomach. "No," I warn. "Tobias don't you-" I don't get to finish my sentence before he starts tickling me. I start to laugh violently as well as partially screaming in delight. "No!" I squeal. "Alright, I'll move!" Immediately he stops tickling me and I move over breathlessly so he can lie next to me. "Thank you," Tobias chuckles. I playfully glare at him and pout. I decide to pay him back by rolling onto one side and stare away from him. "Aaaaw, is Tris mad at me?" Tobias teases poking my back lightly. I pretend to be more interested in the bed sheets. "Come on," he says. "You can't be that mad!" I sigh loudly giving in and roll over to face him. Almost immediately his face lights up. "See, knew you weren't mad," He mumbles kissing me on the cheek. I roll my eyes in frustration and firmly press my lips to grabs me by the waist pushing me onto my back on the bed. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He moans quietly and starts to deepen the kiss. But before he can we are interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. We break apart and turn to stare at the door.

_ .Knock._

There it goes again. I growl unhappily and push myself up and off the bed. "I'll get it," I say to Tobias. I don't know who it is but I have a strong suspicion on who it is though. I open the front door and am met with a face I never thought I'd see again. Someone I really wanted to kill for what he had done to Tobias, my Tobias.

.

.

Marcus.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN**


	7. Marcus

**Author's note: OMG I ACTUALLY UPDATED THIS STORY! Sorry guys, like 'I miss you' (Which has also been updated recently) I had no real reason. School has started so I'm not updating as much. I'm getting lucky right now as I don't have much homework, but soon it'll be hell :P. Oh yeah, and I have options soon…. On a more important note: Please send me forms for your OCs before the next update. Any forms submitted after that will be diusqualified. I have given you guys plenty of time to post your forms now.**

**Disclaimer: I only own plot and OCs that I make.**

**Tris' POV**

Marcus stood in front of the door looking down at me with those blue eyes. Tobias must have gotten his eyes from his father. "Good evening, Beatrice," He says in a kind voice. Tobias has taught me that Marcus' kindness was really only just a mask to stop people from finding out about what he had done to Tobias. I can't believe I believed my parents that Marcus was innocent when Erudite published that article! "It's Tris," I say. Marcus nods never looking away from me. It unnerves me a bit by I hold my ground. "Strange choice of name, but okay," he says before continuing. "Be- Tris, have you seen Tobias anywhere?" I clench my fists, suppressing my anger at him. He didn't deserve to call Tobias by his name after what he had done. "No," I say with false sweetness. "But I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him." I glare at him angrily for a second before turning to leave. I'm stopped by him grabbing my arm and pulling me back around sharply to face him. I rub the area where he grabbed me and rubbed gently trying to get rid of the pain. "Don't lie to me Beatrice," he growls. I'm taken aback by the tone of his voice and I know that Marcus has taken his mask off. "I haven't seen him," I tell him again and back away to leave. Again, he pulls me back in front of me, this time rougher. This time he doesn't let go of my arm, gripping it painfully. I try to pull my arm out of his hand and retreat to Tobias' apartme but fail miserably. God damn it, I'm too small! "You are lying!" He says with increased ferocity. "Now, tell me where my son is!" With that last phrase, my rage breaks through. "Tobias is not your son, not ever after what you did to him!" I growl quietly so only he can hear. "He told me about what you have done, so don't even try to deny it." I stop as his grip becomes too tight. I wince and again try to get out of his grip. This only results in his hand only gripping my arm tighter. "Let go of me!" I say, trying to pry his fingers off of me. To my surprise, he lets go sending me stumbling back into the wall. I step to get to the front door but am stopped – yet again – by Marcus pinning me to the wall in one hand by my neck. "I don't know why Tobias told you, " He growls venomously, his voice dangerously quiet. "But if you say anything, you will pay the consequences, alright?" I glare at him angrily, refusing to give in to this monster of a man. "Let's make a deal the," I say venomously. "If I agree not to say anything about what you did to Tobias, you promise to stay away from Tobias and me. Do we have a deal?" I stare right into his eyes, a small fire burning in my eyes and his. "Deal," He growls and let's go of my neck. I pause to catch my breath. I'm pretty sure I'm wheezing from the pain in my lungs. "Oh, and Tobias told me because I'm his girlfriend," I add walking to the front door. I smirk at him as I open the door and enter the apartment.

***OH LOOK I'M A PAGE BREAK. AM I ANNOYING YOU YET? ***

I close the door with a slam and stalk straight into the bedroom. I peek through the window, watching Marcus walk angrily away. When he's at a safe distance I breathe a sigh of relief. "It's safe, he's gone!" I yell sitting on the bed. I examine where he had grabbed me to see a faint bruise forming. Great, knowing Tobias he will notice. Speak of the devil – or angel, in this case – Tobias returns from hiding in our bathroom and sits next to me. I nervously put my hand over my bruise – which is gradually getting darker and more noticeable, great – and look up at him. "So, how did it go?" He asks putting a hand over the hand on my bruise. I look at the floor trying to think of how to say this without him getting angry. "It didn't go well," I admitted. Tobias' hand tenses, applying a bit of pressure on my bruise making it sting. It hurts a little bit but I ignore it. "He wanted to know where you were, as I expected, so I told him that I didn't know," I explain. "He didn't believe me so we argued a bit, we made a deal then I came back inside." I look up to his face, he wasn't smiling. That was never a good sign. "A deal? what kind of deal?" He asks. Oh, I should have realised he wouldn't like the idea that I made a deal with him. "Tobias, don't worry it's not a big deal!" I explain. "We just agreed that if I didn't tell anyone about what he did to you as a child that he would leave you alone, that's all!" I expected him to loosen up and understand, but if anything he just got tenser. "Why did you tell him you knew?" he asks sternly. I could tell he was getting angry at Marcus; I needed a way to calm him down. As he got tenser, it was becoming harder to ignore my bruise on my wrist. "I just lost my temper and told him that you weren't his son after what he had done to you," I say gently. Tobias sighs and nods, removing his hand from mine. Just when he's calming down, I have to make an idiot move and expose my bruise. As soon as he notices the bruise, he's tense again. He takes my arm in his hand and looks at the bruise. It's now a dark blue and purple. I mentally face palm at my stupidity. "Tobias," I start but can see that nothing I say will calm him down. "How did you get this?" He asks quietly. Like Marcus, quiet is dangerous with Tobias. Now I had no choice but to explain the whole conversation. "After I told him that I didn't know where you were, I turned to leave. He grabbed my arm and made me turn to face him again. He accused me of lying and I told him again that I hadn't seen you. This time he pulled me back rougher and didn't let go of my arm," I begin. "That's when I lost my temper. I told him then to let me go and, to my surprise, he did sending me stumbling back to the wall. I turned to retreat to the apartment, but he pinned me to the wall…by my neck. We made the deal, he let me go and left, alright?" A fire is burning in Tobias' eyes by the end of the story. Gently he lifts my chin up with one hand and looks at my neck. I wince slightly as he touches an area of my neck. Great, I've got bruises there too! "Tobias, I'll be fine," I say gently. "They're just bruises, they will fade." Tobias sighs, nodding, gently rubbing my arm below the bruise in his hands. "I-I'm just angry he would do this to you," he sighs, moving his hands to cup my face. I smile up at him, leaning in and kissing him. The kiss is loving and gentle and way too short in my opinion. We pull back smiling. "Tobias, we will both be hurt at certain moments in our lives. We just have to accept that, and I know you do but you just don't need to get worked up over bruises, alright?" I say staring at his eyes. Tobias' eyes are strange. They are the same colour as Marcus but while on Marcus they look menacing and cold, on Tobias they are gentle. He nods and kisses my forehead. "Do you want to go down to the cafeteria for dinner or eat in after today's events?" He asks out of the blue. I think about it for a moment, knowing Christina she will ask about my day. I could lie but she would be able to tell. "Let's eat in tonight," I say. "I don't feel like answering questions and facing our very own living lie detector!" Tobias chuckles, removing his hands from my face. "Alright, but first we need to sort out the bruises!" He laughs. I nod, pushing myself off of the bed with one hand and following Tobias to the kitchen.

***I'm another page break. Aren't I special (no) HEY!***

I sit at the table in the kitchen with a blindfold on (really it's just one of Tobias' shirts tied round my head) waiting for dinner. "Come on Tobias, just tell me what it is!" I whine impatiently. Tobias just chuckles. "Nope, not going to happen!" he teases. I pout at thin air as I can't see where he is. He must notice because he's chuckling again. "Oh yeah, and Zeke has invited us to a party tomorrow evening," he says. I nod slowly and sigh impatiently. I can hear him scrape something out of a pan. I perk up as it must be nearly done. I can hear something being placed in front of me. I wince slightly at the sudden brightness as my blindfold is removed. I looked down to see what I was eating. "Spaghetti and tomato sauce!" I gasp. "This was an Abnegation meal though, wasn't it?" I tilt my head up to look at Tobias. He just smiles and nods, combing his fingers through my hair gently. "Tobias, as much as I love you doing that, you have a dinner to eat as well!" I reminded chuckles and slides into the seat next to me. "Yes, it is an abnegation meal to answer your question," he says. "I did enjoy some aspects of Abnegation life, you know!" I smirk at him. "Really?" I tease. "Could have fooled me!" Tobias laughs and motions for me to eat my food. "Hey, we could make this a regular thing!" I say suddenly. He looks up at me from his spaghetti, confused. "Like, we could have a day where we have a meal in the apartment, like an evening all to ourselves!" I explain. Tobias looks thoughtful for a second before smiling at me. "Anybody ever tell you that you are a genius?" He says. I smirk at him and eat a mouthful of spaghetti. "I was once told that I was 'deadly smart' by someone I love very, very much," I say. Tobias grins at the memory. "Who was that person again? Oh wait, it was you," I tease. He chuckles slightly. "Eat your food, Tris!" He says warmly. I obediently turn to the meal in front of me and continue to eat. We spend the evening in peace with just each other for company and it was just perfect.

**SORRY PATHETIC ENDING! Next chapter will be a time skip to the initiates arriving. Might take a while. REMEMBER TO SEND THE FORMS IN (Form found in an earlier chapter).**


End file.
